


Peter is awesome! Why don't these idiots see that?

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: They're on a field trip to Stark Tower and Tony has taken it upon himself to show everyone how cool Peter is.They go to a floor where Peter is pretty well known.





	Peter is awesome! Why don't these idiots see that?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my fics from tumblr, which is also @schrijverr

Peter was not looking forward to today. He was standing in the hall of Stark Tower, which would usually mean good times, but not today. You see, usually Peter wasn't surrounded by his classmates about to go on a tour of his home/work place.  
He shuffled a bit more and looked over to the teacher who was announcing their arrival. The teacher walked back and soon after a tour guide with a basket full of badges arrived. She looked at her paper and asked: "Who of you is Peter Parker?"  
Peter never wanted to hide so badly as now. He put up his hand and said: "I am."  
The tour guide found him and said: "You are listed as an intern here, so you'll have to use your own badge and the employee entrance. We will meet you at the tour elevator."  
This caused an uproar in his class and everyone started to ask him if he really didn't lie. Peter luckily managed to escape the crowd and was already on his way to his entrance before they got a hold of him.  
Peter was still hating his life, now alone by the elevator. He was contemplating about telling Tony and skipping out, but before he could make that choice the universe made it for him. His class was already coming closer.  
They were all listening closely to the tour guide and most had already forgotten about him. Silently he took his place next to Ned and MJ and told them: "Hey, I'm going to walk by Ms. Ellen today. Cuz Flash hasn't gotten me yet and he usually doesn't try shit near teachers."  
Ned nodded and said: "I'll join you."  
"Loser." MJ said, but she followed them anyway.  
Half an hour later and Peter could actually say he was enjoying the tour. Everyone knew he wasn't lying and they hadn't figured out how important he was here or seen his 'Intern Department: All' badge.  
He wasn't important, because he really wanted to, he just was. His aunt was away for a new job and Tony had taken him in. That meant that his nickname junior was now how everybody called him, they had even tried to give him a badge with it on, but he had avoided that. Because he lived here now he was always around and people loved to ask him for help, because, and Peter didn’t want to boast, but he was good at what he did and very smart.  
Later he would realize that the only reason that was the case was because they hadn't been to the labs yet, so he didn't know that many people. His pleasant tour ended when the tour guide said: "Peter, I can't reach the button, could you bring is to the lowest RnD level?"  
Without really thinking Peter looked at the ceiling and said: "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"  
And the elevator started moving. The whole class collectively lost their shit and Peter was shocked out of his peaceful state of mind. When he realized what he had done, he mentally facepalmed. Normal employees used the buttons, because F.R.I.D.A.Y., no matter how cool most thought she was, was kind of scary and there weren't clear rules about her, so for manageable things like the elevator most used their hands.  
Peter did not do this and it wasn't because he was lazy, but while working with Tony and living there, you just get accustomed to it, so he didn't really think about it. The tour guide shot him a suspicious look and she asked: "Do you always do that?"  
Flash immediately jumped to the occasion and said: "Yeah, Peter, don't go around breaking the rules."  
Peter rolled his eyes at Flash, but answers the tour guides question. He said: "Yes, I always do that and I always get that reaction, but there aren't a lot of rules regarding F.R.I.D.A.Y. and she likes me so it's OK."  
The tour guide hummed as an answer, but still didn't look convinced. Luckily they had arrived at their destination and she couldn't question him further. Unluckily they had arrived at the RnD labs, the department in which Peter spend most of his time, although he was usually at a higher RnD level, he liked going here from time to time and the people here loved when he came by.  
He tried to hide behind his teacher, but it didn't really work out. One of the guys noticed him and yelled: "Hey, junior! Helping on a tour?"  
Peter tried to gesture at the guy to quit it, but he didn't notice and more and more people started to yell junior at him. So Peter sighed, sucked it up and yelled; "I'm here with class, sorry can't talk."  
The class looked at him with a mix of awe and confusion, but the tour guides face lit up. She said: "Ah, so you're junior. That explains it."  
That made Flash question: "What? Are you famous or something?"  
The tour guide wanted to answer, but at Peters desperate face she stopped and only said: "Let's continue the tour. We got special clearance to go to a higher RnD level, which doesn't happen often, so count yourself lucky."  
The moment the words left her lips Peters head connected the dots, Tony. That motherfucker had lead him to this. It already was too suspicious that they suddenly got an offer from Stark Industry to come under the guise that it was because their school had won at the Decathlon championship and now clearance to a higher RnD level. Tony wanted to embarrass him. That little, no that big, shit!  
He ordered KAREN to make his phone ring and said: "Oh, sorry, this is important, but I'll catch up with you guys, don't worry." And walked away before anyone could stop him.  
In another, more private, hall he made F.R.I.D.A.Y connect him with Tony. The moment he was he loudly said: "What the frickity frackity fuck, dad."  
On the other side Tony laughed, which made Peter continue: "No, but seriously. Does mom know? Does she approve? What are you thinking? You've convinced them I work here and they've seen the whole junior thing everybody likes to do. What more do you have to gain? A media shitstorm?"  
That made Tony laugh even more. Tony then said: "Pepper certainly knows, she was the one who told me to get them to a higher RnD level."  
"What?" Peter shrieked, "Why?"  
"Because," Tony said, "They do not only need convincing you intern here, they need to see how smart you are too! Plus you're facial expressions are to die for, May will love them. Besides haven’t you seen that Ned is having the time of his life?"  
Peter softened at the mention of his boyfriend, but still managed to roll his eyes rolled his eyes then he suddenly started to chuckle what soon became a full on cackle. Between breaths he managed to choke out: "You are so fucking dead, but you should've seen Flashs face." Then he burst out laughing again.  
Tony said: "I'm glad you finally see how funny it is too."  
"Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious, but I'm still going to murder you, old man." Peter said.  
"I'll remind F.R.I.D.A.Y to play this when they find my murdered body." Tony deadpanned.  
That made them both burst out again until Tony found enough air to remind Peter he really should be going back to his class. Peter nodded and left for the elevator where he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take him to the others, because of this he didn't notice what floor he stepped onto until it was too late.  
It was his floor, well not his, but the floor he had a workspace on, the floor he was most, after Tony's personal floor of course, the floor where all his friends were. Friends who loved to tease or embarrass him and ask for help immediately after.  
He hadn’t been spotted yet and he tried to be as unnoticeable as possible while crossing the big space to his class, but his friends had some sort of sixth sense for him. He didn’t even take ten steps before a figure came running from the side yelling: “Junior! Just the man I was looking for.”  
The class knew at this point that everybody called him junior and they looked back to see what was happening. Mohamed, his friend, put an arm around his shoulders and tried to get him to come with him to his station. Peter struggled against his grip and said: “Mo, let me go! I’m with the tour and school, I can’t just leave and you can’t make me.”  
Due to his super strength he was close to his class who saw and heard everything. “Of course you can.” Mohamed said.  
“No, I can’t. It’s school. It’s required unlike your stupid university courses.” Peter shot back.  
Mohamed huffed offended and said: “First of all, they’re not stupid. I’ve seen you struggle with them too, so don’t try it, bitch. Secondly, you are going to want to skip.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and said: “I always want to, but I never do. You don’t call me golden boy for nothing.”  
Mohamed cocked his brow and said: “Well, I have the perfect thing to ruin that, golden boy.”  
“And what might that be.” Peter replied, curiosity piqued.  
“You see, this morning I signed for the last part of your new project.” Mohamed smirked.  
Peter immediately stopped struggling and said: “What! No way. You’re kidding.”  
“Nope, here got the paper to prove it.” he got something out of his pocket and gave it to Peter.  
Peter quickly scanned through it and the exclaimed: “It’s really here!”  
“Yup, I don’t lie. I still don’t get why you would need that much vibranium and this, man I can’t even pronouns that, uh, that thingemabob.” Mohamed commented.  
“You do know, idiot. I just can’t believe Mr. Stark just gave it to me. It’s just incredible.” Peter squealed.  
Mohamed shook his head and said: “I know why he just gave that to you. He loves you, dipshit.”  
Peter stuck out his tongue and answered: “I know that, but still. That is a lot of money.”  
“It doesn't matter, dude. Lets just go.” Mohamed said.  
“Yes, Ned come too. It’s happening.” Peter was already pulling Ned along.  
Ned could only smile at his excited boyfriend as he was being pulled along. The whole thing was only stopped by the teacher who said: “Excuse me, boys. You can’t run off like that. The school is responsible for you guys and I won’t let you do mystery science experiments while you are under my care. You are staying here.”  
Peter turned around looking sheepishly, he had completely forgotten that everyone was there. He looked from Ned and Mohamed to his class and teacher and back. He thought for a while and then said: “Uh, I take responsibility for us? And we will meet you after the weekend in class?” he phrased it like a question.  
The teacher sighed and she said: “Peter, I know you’re excited about your internship and that you want to share it, but school is important if you want to succeed, so it’ll have to wait.”  
“But, miss, it’s going to be the next scientific breakthrough. This is more important than school and Ned, Ned has helped a lot too. He has to be there, you can’t keep us here.” Peter was getting desperate.  
He didn’t know how badly he wanted to get away from everything and just finish his project until the opportunity presented itself. He looked pleadingly at his teacher, but she wouldn’t budge. While this was happening no one paid attention to Mohamed who was quickly sending a message to F.R.I.D.A.Y. to relay to Tony about the situation.  
The teacher and Peter were still arguing when the lift opened and Tony Stark stepped out. The kids were so captured by the discussion between Peter and the teacher that they didn’t even notice he was there until he was standing next to Peter. The conversations ceased, but Peter who hadn’t noticed, loudly said: “Come on, don’t be like this, miss. This is science, science I tell you. Important stuff.”  
When his teacher didn’t respond he looked confused, but that was wiped off his face when a familiar voice said: “You tell him, Pete.”  
Peter turned around, but was limited in this action, because he hadn’t realized that he was still holding Neds hand. He shot him apologizing look as he let go and turned around, then his demeanor changed completely. He cocked his hip and put his hand on it, he raised one eyebrow and smirked, then he dramatically exclaimed: “Hi, Mr. Stark, my knight in shining armor, have you come to save me!”  
Everyone held their breath as they waited for Tony to react angrily at Peter for speaking out of term, but it never came. Instead a smile broke out on the mans face as he cheekily replied: “Oh, it’s Mr. Stark now? I’m hurt Peter, you hurt me, but yes I am here for my damsel in distress.”  
They both laughed now and Tony ruffled Peters hair. He turned to the teacher and said: “It’s OK, continue your tour. I have documents of their parents and guardians telling us that this is good. You don’t have to worry.” then he turned to the boys and said: “Go on, built your fancy machine. I got this.” and shooed them away.  
They didn’t need to be told twice as Peter grabbed Neds hand again and they ran off next to Mohamed. An older co-worker yelled: “Hey, no running!” after them, but that was only met with laughter and Peter yelling back: “Keep telling us.” and Ned finishing: “Maybe one day we’ll listen!”  
Tony smiled and shook his head as he watched the boys leave. He turned back and said to MJ: “I’m sorry, I would have gotten you out too, but neither of your parents gave me permission to override other stuff, so sorry.”  
MJ nodded, it was sad, but she already knew. Then Tony turned to the teacher with his winning press smile and said: “Sorry about that. Those boys can be rowdy when they’re told that they can’t work on their projects. Can you imagine getting them to eat after they’ve been immersed for a few hours?” the teacher could only shake her head as Tony went on, “Here I have the documents, well copies of them.” he grabbed two thick folders out of his coat and handed them to the teacher, “On here it says that we can keep them in the tour during work hours, if it’s beneficial to the company and they want to even if they are here with other organizations, including school. So, we decided to keep them, if there are any problems with the parents just contact us.”  
Tony shot them a dazzling smile again and walked away. One of the students found her voice again and asked: “What the fuck did just happen?”  
One of the workers there laughed and said: “That’s junior and Mr. Stark for you. Those two are almost always together, it’s kind of endearing how fatherly Mr. Stark can be. That’s where the nickname junior comes from, it’s almost like he’s his dad.”  
The class was stunned, but MJ commented: “He told you, your choice not to believe him. Are we going now?”  
The tour guide cleared her throat and continued, but everyone was completely out of it and followed her in a daze.  
From a lab four people looked to the screen on which F.R.I.D.A.Y. projected the scene. Ned and Peter were giggling at all the reactions and Tony was being kind of smug about it, next to them Mohamed was wondering why all these people didn’t know or listened to Peter. All in all the day hadn’t been so bad and the looks on everyones faces when he was in school were also 100% worth fighting with his teacher.


End file.
